Someone Like You
by Miss hee
Summary: Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana jika aku tanpamu. Aku hanya bisa memikirkanmu dan mencintaimu entah seburuk apapun dirimu aku akan terus bersamamu di masa sekarang ataupun di masa depan. Aku akan terus mencintaimu hanya dirimu. GS!


**Someone Like You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara ambulans yang baru saja datang menggema hingga membisingkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Terlihat seorang perempuan dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah serta terdapat beberapa goresan luka pada wajah cantiknya rak hanya pada wajahnya saja bahkan tangan dan kakinya juga terdapat goresan luka yang cukup banyak. Namun gadis itu justru terus saja mengikuti seorang laki-laki yang terbaring lemah dengan kepalanya yang berlumuran darah di ranjang yang sedang di dorong beberapa perawat di sana.

Perempuan itu seolah tak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, saat ini yang ia khawatirkan justru pemuda yang terbaring lemah di ranjang tersebut. Perempuan itu terus mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mata indahnya dan terus bergumam agar laki-laki itu bertahan.

"Nona, sebaiknya anda segera mengobati luka anda. Anda juga terluka." Kata salah seorang perawat di rumah sakit tersebut yang mencoba membujuk perempuan itu agar cepat mengobati lukanya.

"Tidak aku harus menemaninya dan terus bersamanya." Kata perempuan itu dengan keras kepalanya.

"Tapi nona, saat ini keadaan anda juga tidak baik-baik saja. Anda juga terluka dan harus segera di obati." Bujuk perawat lainnya dengan nada lembutnya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja saat ini. Yang terpenting sekarang kalian harus menyelamatkannya." Ucap perempuan itu.

"Tapi nona..."

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja! Kenapa kalian memaksaku?!" Bentak perempuan itu dengan kesalnya.

"Nona, kami mohon dengarkan kami. Jika anda tidak segera di obati aku yakin itu akan membuat tunangan anda sedih." Ucap perawat itu yang masih tak putus asa membujuk perempuan itu.

"Sudah ku katakan aku baik-baik saja! Tau apa kalian tentangnya!" Kata perempuan itu yang semakin kesal.

Dan setelah gadis itu mengatakan hal tersebut, ia merasa semakin lama tubuhnya semakin terasa lemas bahkan sedikit demi sedikit pandangannya mulai kabur. Tak hanya itu ia juga merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Semakin lama rasa sakit itu semakin menyerangnya ganas bahkan pandangannya kini mulai menggelap dan semakin menggelap. Tubuhnya juga terasa memberat, ia merasa sangat lemas hingga akhirnya...

Brukkk

Suara saat perempuan itu jatuh menggema di koridor rumah sakit tepat di mana perempuan itu berdiri tadi. Suara itu membuat para perawat yang tadinya membujuk perempuan itu kini menjadi panik.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi terasa begitu terang hingga menembus ke dalam jendela kaca. Seorang perempuan sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang lengkap dengan mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit itu. Perempuan itu masih menutup matanya rapat seolah ia sedang tertidur nyenyak saat ini.

Namun setelah beberapa saat kemudian, perlahan-lahan perempuan itu mulai membuka matanya dan membiasakan matanya menerima sinar cahaya dari sang mentari.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang berada di samping perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu yang mendengar pertenyaan dari wanita paruh baya itu hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki seseorang begitu menggema di koridor rumah sakit. Ia terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa saat ini. Ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran, terlebih lagi saat ini dirinya tak memakai alas kaki.

Setelah sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang di tujunya perempuan itu segera menggeser pintu ruangan tersebut. Perempuan itu berdiri di ambang pintu dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Perempuan itu mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati laki-laki yang masih memejamkan matanya erat. Perempuan itu seger menggenggam tangan laki-laki tersebut dengan erat saat telah sampai di samping laki-laki itu.

"Tidak..." Ucap perempuan itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya yang juga dihiasi air mata yang mengalir pada pipi mulusnya.

"Tidak..." Ucap perempuan itu lagi yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku..." Perempuan itu semakin menggenggam erat tangan laki-laki tersebut dan terus menangis.

"Tidak...kau tidak boleh melakukannya..." Ucap perempuan itu dengan pilunya.

"Bangunlah..." Pinta perempuan itu dengan memohon.

"Kumohon bangunlah..." Perempuan itu masih tak putus asa bahkan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Kumohon..." Ucap perempuan itu yang mulai putus asa hingga akhirnya ia menangis histeris dengan memeluk laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/DELETE?**

 **.**

' **Dongvil'**


End file.
